Souviens-toi, Regulus
by P.L. Johns
Summary: Dis, Regie, tu te souviens de lui ? Tu te souviens qu'il avait promis d'être toujours là ? Regarde autour de toi, Regulus. Il n'est pas là. Il n'a jamais été là. Et pourtant tu meurs pour lui. Regarde l'eau qui t'étouffe et les créatures qui te tuent. Tu meurs, Regulus. Alors souviens-toi de lui. Souviens-toi de ta vie.


**Coucou, les gens ! Alors me revoilà avec un petit OS, qui m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir, alors que je travaillais à autre chose... Enfin soit, il est centré sur Regulus Black, comme vous avez du le comprendre ^^ Je n'ai jamais utilisé ce perso, alors à vous de jugez ce que ça donne !**

 **Bon, je n'ai plus grand chose à dire, alors juste : Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Disclamer : Tout à la merveilleuse J.K.R, évidemment !**

* * *

Dis, Regulus, ça fait quoi de mourir ?

Pardon, pardon, je sais, ma question est malvenue. Tu n'as certainement pas envie qu'on te la pose maintenant. Certainement pas envie d'avoir à expliquer la sensation de l'eau qui s'engouffre dans tes poumons, du froid qui t'envahit, des doigts crochus qui griffent tes chevilles, tes mains, ton visage.

Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

Je devrais pas te le demander. Evidemment, que ça te fait mal, de mourir. Ça te brûle, et ça te glace à la fois. Tu dois te dire que ce n'est pas si différent de vivre.

T'es tellement cliché, parfois, Regulus. Un petit martyre de plus. Tu meurs pour la bonne cause, c'est ça que tu te répètes, pendant que les cadavres t'entraînent vers le fond. Tu essaies de ne penser à rien d'autre, tandis que la vie quitte ton regard.

Tu refuses d'avouer que tu meurs pour lui.

Je suis là pour ça, moi. Appelle-moi ta conscience. Ou bien l'illusion délirante d'un esprit en manque d'oxygène, nomme-moi comme tu veux, cela n'a pas d'importance.

Ce qui importe, Regie, ce sont les images qui défilent derrière tes pupilles. Ces images à cause desquelles tu gardes les yeux grands ouverts, parce que tu ne veux pas les laisser t'envahir.

Tu préfères regarder ta mort en face plutôt que de penser à lui. T'as peur de pleurer ? Tu sais, avec toute l'eau qui t'entoure, personne ne risque de le remarquer. T'as le droit de pleurer, tu sais, je dirais rien, je te le promets. A qui veux-tu que j'aille rapporter ?

Allez, Regie, ferme les yeux.

Souviens-toi, Regulus, petit martyre. Souviens-toi de lui. Et admets que c'est pour lui que tu meurs, puisque tu n'as pas pu vivre avec lui.

Tu as clos les paupières. L'eau alourdit tes poumons, et les ongles des Inferi te déchirent la peau. Tu es à peine conscient. Tu la vois arriver, hein, la grande faucheuse. Tu la vois presque se pencher vers toi, avec sa cagoule de détraqueur.

C'est comme dans les histoires de maman, tu dois te dire. Sans vouloir te vexer, ta mère n'a jamais eu très bon goût en ce qui concerne les contes de fée. Il serait d'accord avec moi.

Tu as fermé les yeux, Regie, et les images t'envahissent. Toutes des images de lui. Tu ne sais pas par laquelle commencer. Maintenant tu as peur de ne plus avoir le temps, d'en manquer. Tu as besoin de le voir, même si tout se passe dans ta tête. Tu as besoin de te dire qu'il est là pour toi.

Tu délires, il n'est plus là depuis longtemps. Mais c'est pas grave, tu as le droit de pleurer.

Laisse-moi t'aider à te souvenir. Je ne peux pas te promettre que cela ne te fera pas mal. Mais regarde dans quel état tu te trouves. Tu vas mourir, Regulus.

Et tu ne peux penser qu'à lui.

Alors souviens-toi, petit martyre.

Souviens-toi de ton frère, de Sirius. Tu n'as jamais pu l'oublier.

* * *

Tu te souviens, de ce jour là ? Enfin, je devrais dire « ces jours-là ». Ils ont été nombreux.

Encore aujourd'hui, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a pris de leur avouer ça. Tu aurais dû te douter qu'ils ne t'achèteraient pas un doudou pour te réconforter. Mais t'étais qu'un gosse, Regie, un gamin qui croyait encore que ses parents étaient des super-héros, et qu'ils allaient chasser les monstres sous ton lit. T'avais quoi, six ans ? Cinq ?

Tu aurais dû savoir qu'Orion n'apprécierait pas que son fils ait peur du noir. Tu comprends, un Black, même un enfant, terrifié par l'obscurité, c'est inadmissible.

Tu devais être un homme, Regulus.

Orion a toujours été un tantinet sévère avec toi. Et il ne fallait pas compter sur Walburga pour prendre ta défense. Sans doute parce qu'Orion était encore plus sévère avec elle.

Tu te souviens, du placard dans lequel il t'a enfermé ? Tu te souviens, de ce réduit sombre, où il t'a jeté la première fois que tu as pleuré parce que maman avait éteint les lumières ?

Tu te souviens de cette noirceur rampante autour de toi, de tes larmes ignorées, et des cris de papa ? Qu'avait-il dit, déjà ?

Ça devait ressembler à : « Sois un Black. ».

Regarde-toi, Regie, tremblant sur le sol, tu ne vois rien, et tes sanglots t'empêchent d'entendre. La porte est verrouillée, et de toute façon, tu n'arrives pas à atteindre la poignée.

Et maintenant, observe la lumière qui se glisse faiblement par l'interstice, sous la porte. C'est celle d'une flamme, d'une bougie. Tu t'accroches à elle, fasciné, presque rassuré.

Ecoute cette voix, tu la connais. Ecoute cette voix qui te rassure, qui te promet de tout arranger. Qui te jure d'être là, de ne pas bouger. Cette voix qui passe la nuit à te parler, à te rassurer, à éloigner les monstres et à étouffer les ténèbres.

Elle te permet de tenir, plus que ne le peut la lueur sous la porte.

Cette voix, tu la connais, hein. C'est celle de ton frère, celle de Sirius.

Tu l'entends encore, sa voix, alors que l'étreinte du lac se resserre autour de toi. Sirius est presque là, à te dire que tout va bien. Mais il n'y a pas de bougie près de la porte de l'Enfer, il n'y a que toi, toi et ton esprit délirant.

Tu refuses toujours de pleurer, Regulus ? Je comprends.

Mais souviens-toi que cela ne s'est pas passé qu'une seule fois. Souviens-toi du nombre de nuits durant lesquelles Sirius a rampé jusqu'à la porte du placard. Souviens-toi qu'il n'avait pas à être là, qu'il aurait pu se moquer de toi, faire comme papa.

Il te murmurait qu'il ne te quitterait pas, qu'un frère, c'était fait pour ça. Et toi, tu le croyais, et le noir en devenait moins effrayant.

Ça a duré combien de temps, ce manège, ces nuits de veille dans le réduit ?

Ça a duré jusqu'à ce qu'Orion surprenne Sirius, sa bougie à la main.

Il était colérique, ton père. Il n'aimait pas que l'on se moque de lui.

Souviens-toi de sa main qui s'agrippe à ton col, tandis que l'autre traîne Sirius, souviens-toi de ses cris, et de l'absence de ta mère.

Sirius a toujours été le plus courageux de vous deux.

Orion avait la dégaine facile, et quand il a tiré sa baguette, ce n'est pas toi qui lui a fait face.

C'est Sirius, Sirius et son menton relevé par bravade, Sirius et ses insultes juste pour que l'attention de père se détourne de toi.

Papa t'a quand même forcé à regarder. A regarder la punition exemplaire qu'il infligeait à son aîné, pour avoir bafouer sa suprématie de père de famille.

Souviens-toi que Sirius a enduré tout ça sans broncher. Souviens-toi du regard que ton père lui a lancé. Tu aurais pu lire dans ses prunelles : « Ce fils là, est un vrai Black. ».

Orion avait été fier de ce fils torturé. Et toi, tu n'avais rien fait, tu avais juste laissé Sirius t'entraîner avec lui, une fois que tout était fini.

C'est lui qui t'a réconforté, lui qui t'a assuré que ce n'était rien. Il avait souffert pour toi, à cause de toi, mais il t'avait déjà pardonné.

Il était ton frère.

La bonne blague. Il ne l'est pas resté très longtemps.

* * *

Regie, tu m'entends encore ? Parfait.

Tu souffres, Regulus ? Ou tes membres engourdis par le froid t'empêchent déjà de ressentir quoi que ce soit ? Pourquoi tu ne pleures toujours pas ? Tu vas mourir, pourtant.

Peut-être n'est ce pas une raison suffisante. J'en sais rien moi. J'ai jamais vraiment vécu, alors comment savoir si c'est triste, de mourir ?

J'aime beaucoup le souvenir qui se dessine sur tes rétines. Je crois que toi, tu ne l'apprécies pas tant que ça.

Tu te souviens, de ce soir de premier septembre ?

Tu venais de perdre ton frère pour plusieurs mois. Tu te consolais en pensant à Noël, et à toutes les anecdotes sur Poudlard que Sirius allait pouvoir te raconter.

Orion souriait. Il voyait déjà son fils, son Black, poursuivre sa lignée à Serpentard. Parce que Sirius était un vrai Black, et toi, tu n'en étais que le pâle reflet. Ce n'était pas grave, dans l'ombre de Sirius, tu te sentais en sécurité.

Souviens-toi de ce hibou grand duc et de la lettre attachée à sa patte. Souviens-toi que ce n'était pas l'écriture de Sirius, sur le bout de parchemin. C'était celle de la cousine Narcissa.

Orion a lu, Orion a pâli, Orion a rugi.

Un Black à Gryffondor. Un vrai Black chez les lions.

Et malgré la fureur de ton père, malgré les dents grinçantes de ta mère, tu as ri. Un rire d'enfant qui entend une bonne blague. Parce que cela ne pouvait être que cela, une blague.

Tu n'étais peut-être pas un vrai Black, mais tu savais bien que Serpentard était la seule maison convenable. Tout le monde te l'avait toujours affirmé. Et tu ne t'étais jamais dit que c'était sans doute parce que ton monde était bien étriqué.

Orion n'a pas aimé t'entendre rire. Il n'a pas cru que c'était une blague, lui.

Un serpent chez les lions. Tu as souri. Il n'y avait vraiment que Sirius pour faire ça.

Souviens-toi maintenant de la rage d'Orion, souviens-toi de tes paroles d'enfant pour tenter de l'apaiser.

« Ce n'est qu'une maison. Sirius reste Sirius, non ? ».

Papa n'avait pas compris. Et ce soir là, c'est toi qui, pour une fois, t'es pris des coups à la place de ton frère.

Tu te souviens comme tu en as été étrangement fier ? Fier d'être un vrai Black à ton tour.

Fier d'être comme Sirius.

Ton père a fini par se calmer, il a même relativisé. Un Black à Gryffondor, c'était l'occasion de nouer de nouvelles relations.

Qui aurait cru que Sirius se choisisse de telles amitiés.

Tu te souviens d'eux, hein, Regie. De Lupin, Pettigrew et Potter.

Surtout de Potter.

Mais si, Potter. Ne me fais pas croire que t'as oublié son visage. Je sais que c'est faux.

Tu te rappelles parfaitement son sourire de crétin, ses petites lunettes qui glissent de son nez, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux bruns rieurs. Tu te souviens très bien du rire de ton frère, un rire fort, puissant, joyeux, un rire comme il n'en avait jamais eu avec toi, et qui résonne sur le quai 9 3/4.

Souviens-toi de Sirius, ton Sirius, qui prend dans ses bras cet imbécile Potter, qui le sert comme un perdu, et qui rit de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Souviens-toi de ton frère, ce frère que tu n'avais plus vu depuis Noel, soi-disant parce qu'il avait passé les vacances de Pâques à travailler au château, et souviens-toi qu'il avait l'air bien plus heureux, auprès de James, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Souviens-toi de ces petits mots que Sirius lui a lancé, juste avant de prendre la tête d'enterrement coutumière à votre famille.

Qu'avait-il dit, déjà ?

« On se revoit en septembre, mon frère. ».

Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler à quel point ça t'a fait mal, de l'entendre s'adresser ainsi à un autre que toi.

Tu avais onze ans, Regie, et ton Sirius chéri s'était choisi un nouveau frère. Un imbécile arrogant à lunettes, un vrai lion, et qui était tellement mieux que toi.

Oh, Sirius ne te l'a pas dit directement. Il a même souri quand il t'a aperçu sur le quai, il a même serré ton bras, un geste tellement fraternel.

Tu n'as pas eu besoin que Sirius t'explique qu'il préférait James, tu l'as très bien compris tout seul.

Tu l'entendais dans le ton de sa voix, quand il te racontait les farces qu'ils avaient faits tu le voyais dans son regard pétillant, à chaque fois que le nom de ce Potter franchissait ses lèvres tu le sentais dans ses soupirs, lorsqu'il réalisait tristement le nombre trop important de jours avant la rentrée.

Tu te souviens, Regie, qu'à cette époque là, Sirius était encore ton frère ? Tu devais le partager avec James Potter, mais c'était encore à toi qu'il adressait ses sourires les plus protecteurs.

C'était encore toi qu'il suppliait de rejoindre Gryffondor.

Mais c'était toi aussi qu'Orion observait, avec au fond des yeux, tous les espoirs que son aîné avait déçu.

Dans le regard de ton père, tu voyais enfin l'opportunité de devenir un vrai Black, le fils tant espéré que Sirius avait échoué à être.

Et dans les yeux de ton frère, tu voyais s'émietter votre fraternité, tandis qu'il passait tout son temps à écrire des lettres à ce Potter, te laissant seul, le soir, affronter le noir.

Entre la fierté d'un père, et l'amour d'un frère, le Choixpeau t'a aidé à choisir.

J'espère pour toi que tu n'as jamais espéré devenir un lion. Tu es un serpent, Regie, tu l'as toujours été.

Souviens-toi du regard que Sirius t'a lancé, depuis sa table rouge et or, alors que tu te traînais, le dos droit, vers la place à gauche de la cousine Narcissa.

Souviens-toi du rire de James, ce crétin de Potter, qui a détourné l'attention de ton frère.

Souviens-toi que Sirius n'est même pas venu te voir, ce soir-là. Souviens-toi qu'il n'est plus jamais venu te voir. Tu étais devenu un Serpent, Regie, et les Lions ne les apprécient guère.

Tu te souviens de tous les croche-pieds, des insultes, des farces, des moqueries, qui ont martelé ta première année ?

Tu les revois, les Maraudeurs, tu le revois, ce Potter. Ce James plus drôle que toi, plus aimé, ce James que ton frère avait préféré.

Souviens-toi de ta haine grandissante, souviens-toi de ton mépris jaloux. Souviens-toi, surtout, des quelques mots qui t'ont arraché ton frère.

« Tu n'en as pas assez de traîner avec ce Traitre à Son Sang ? ».

Les enseignements de maman et papa avaient bien porté leur fruits, hein, Regie ?

Il t'a été plus facile d'affirmer détester Potter pour son nom, plutôt que d'avouer que ton frère te manquait à en crever.

Sirius t'a haï par amitié, tu l'as repoussé par fierté. La fierté des Black.

Félicitations, Regie, maintenant, c'est toi que papa regarde avec cet air si spécial.

Tu es un Black, un vrai. C'était bien ce que tu voulais ?

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Regulus, petit martyre, tu ne pleures toujours pas ? Il serait temps, crois-moi, la mort est presque là. Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire pour te décider à ouvrir les vannes ?

Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je te parle de toute ta scolarité ? Ce serait bien trop long, et du temps, tu n'en as plus. Tu meurs, Regie, ne le sens tu donc pas ? Non, c'est vrai, tu ne ressens plus le froid.

Tu sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix, dans tes souvenirs. C'est bête de le dire, mais t'es encore jeune. T'as quoi, dix-sept ans ? Poudlard, c'est tout ce que tu as toujours connu.

Oh, Regie, tu te souviens de Rogue ?

Tu l'aimais bien, ce serpent-là. Tu ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce que ton frère le détestait encore plus que toi.

Tu te souviens de sa fascination pour la magie noire ? Tu te souviens comme cela les fascinait tous, toutes tes relations de Serpentard ? Je ne dirais pas amis, tu sais mieux que moi que tu n'en as jamais eu.

Souviens-toi maintenant du dégout de Sirius, lorsqu'il te croisait dans les couloirs, Evan Rosier devant toi, Wilkes et Mulciber t'entourant. Souviens-toi de ton sourire mesquin et hautain, celui que tu te forçais à esquisser, quand tu le voyais faire le gamin avec ce Potter. Souviens-toi comme tu te sentais Black, alors, comme tu arrivais presque à oublier que c'était ta maison et ton nom, qui te forçaient à détester ton frère tant aimé.

Ce petit jeu de haine a duré des années. Des années à s'ignorer, à s'éviter, à se snober. Des années à vous cracher au visage, à vous insulter, à vous haïr faussement.

Parce que, même si je ne peux pas me prononcer pour Sirius, dans ton cas, je sais que tu ne le détestais pas. Comment aurais-tu pu ? C'était ton grand frère, ton Sirius à toi.

Mais avec les années, tu en es presque arrivé à le mépriser sincèrement.

Parce que tu voulais être Black parce que tu devais faire plaisir à papa et maman parce que tu n'aurais pas supporté que tes parents se retrouvent sans héritier.

Parce que Sirius avait choisi de vous renier parce qu'il t'avait abandonner son nom parce que les cris d'Orion, et les hurlements de Walburga, n'avaient plus d'atteinte sur lui.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de toi, hein, petit martyre ? Un fils indigne, tes parents supportaient, mais toi, tu devais tellement leur plaire. L'ombre protectrice de ton frère avait disparu, et c'était maintenant sur toi seul que l'avenir de la Très Noble, et Très Ancienne, Maison des Black reposait.

Tu en étais fier. Tu te forçais à l'être. Tu acquiesçais à tous ce que tes parents disaient et tu promettais de toujours être un Black, un vrai.

Et Sirius te dédaignais, parce que tu n'avais pas son courage, parce que tu refusais d'admettre l'absurdité de la culture familiale. Parce que toi, tu ne pouvais pas faire le choix de détruire ta famille.

Sirius, ce choix, il l'a pris. Tu t'en souviens, de cette nuit-là. Ce n'est même pas une question, ce souvenir ne t'a jamais quitté, Regie.

Orion avait la dégaine facile. Alors, quand son fils ainé insultait ses tendres valeurs, il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'une gifle siffle sur sa joue.

Sauf que Sirius n'était plus un enfant. Ce n'était plus un garçon qui prend les coups pour protéger son petit frère. Parce que Sirius, il avait décidé depuis un moment que tu n'en valais plus la peine.

Souviens-toi du poings qu'il a enfoncé dans le visage de votre père. Souviens-toi de ses pas furieux vers sa chambre. Souviens-toi des cris d'Orion et Walburga. Souviens-toi de la malle qu'il remplit à la va-vite, pendant que tu l'observes, incrédule, sur le seuil de sa chambre. Souviens-toi du regard froid qu'il t'a lancé, avant de passer devant toi pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

Souviens-toi qu'il ne t'a pas dit au revoir. Souviens-toi qu'il ne t'a pas proposé de venir avec lui. Souviens-toi que tu aurais refusé.

Tu la revois encore, n'est ce pas, la porte qui s'ouvre en grand, et l'extérieur qui engloutit la silhouette muette de ton frère. Tu étais resté figé, agrippé à la rampe d'escalier, comme si tu avais peur de tomber.

Tu as compris, ce soir là, que des frères Black, il ne restait que toi. En tout cas, c'était ce que tes parents auraient aimé faire croire, et Walburga s'est chargé d'effacer le nom te ton frère de la pointe de sa baguette.

Sirius était parti. Chez Potter, sans aucun doute. Il t'avait abandonné, avec la charge d'héritier. Tu l'avais voulu, cette place de préféré. Mais les yeux d'Orion te faisaient comprendre que tu ne serais jamais assez.

Ce soir-là, ce fut l'unique fois où tu haïs ton frère sincèrement.

Tu le hais de t'avoir laisser, n'est ce pas, Regie ? Et tu l'aimes d'avoir été ton frère.

Souviens-toi, petit martyre, des années qui ont suivi. Souviens-toi du vide dans ton âme, du vide de Sirius, qu'Evan et les autres ont commencé à remplir de douces promesses.

Souviens-toi des récits de la cousine Bellatrix, de son admiration pour ce maitre mystérieux et puissant.

Souviens-toi que Sirius te regardait t'enfoncer sans pour autant t'adresser un mot.

Est-ce qu'une parole de ton frère aurait pu te sauver, Regulus ?

Je ne crois pas. Tu avais réussi à te convaincre que tu le détestais et, s'il t'avait tendu la main, tu lui aurais ri au nez. Tu aurais affirmé être un Black, un vrai, et tu lui aurais craché sa faiblesse au visage.

Tu te souviens que c'est Bellatrix qui a parlé, la première, à Sirius de la marque sur ton bras ? Elle lui a envoyé une lettre, juste un gribouillis, pour lui faire savoir que son petit frère s'était enrôlé.

Elle espérait sans doute réveiller chez Sirius cet instinct protecteur qu'il avait un jour eu pour toi. Peut-être espérait-elle que cela allait le faire revenir, rien que pour prendre des sorts à ta place.

Tu te souviens qu'il n'est même pas venu en discuter ? Tu te souviens qu'il a dit à Bella que cela ne l'étonnait pas ? Tu te souviens qu'il t'a simplement ignoré ?

Ignorer toi et la folie sur ton bras. Ignorer toi et ton acte désespéré pour devenir un digne héritier.

Tu ne pourras jamais dire à Sirius que c'est lui qui a fait de toi un mangemort. Tu ne pourras jamais lui dire que tu essayais juste d'être à sa hauteur.

Sirius t'a ignoré, et il a laissé les ténèbres t'engloutir. Il n'a rien fait, alors qu'il t'avait promis être toujours là. De ne jamais laisser les monstres rampants dans l'obscurité te dévorer.

Dis, Regie, ça fait quoi, de se faire trahir par son frère ? Est-ce que c'est plus douloureux que mourir ? J'aimerais savoir.

Dis, Regie, tu les sens venir, les premières larmes ?

* * *

C'est presque fini, petit martyre, ne t'en fais pas. Regarde, les Inferi t'ont déjà relâché. Ça doit soulager, de ne plus avoir leurs ongles enfoncés dans les pieds. Ils t'ont déjà abandonné. C'est sûr que tu n'as plus la force de remonter à la surface. L'eau t'entoure, t'étouffe, et tu perds conscience. Il est temps, si tu veux mon avis, on a presque achevé le défilé de ta vie.

Eh, ça te dirait de revoir à ce qui t'a amené ici, ce soir ?

Ça faisait un moment, que tu pensais à partir. En fait, tu y as pensé dès ta première mission. Enfin, si on peut appeler l'assassinat d'une famille moldue, une mission.

Tu te souviens du gamin que tu as dû buter ? Il devait avoir six ans. Il était planqué dans un placard, ça a dû te rappeler de mauvais souvenir. C'est sans doute pour ça que tu n'as pas hésité très longtemps, hein, Regie ? Le sort est parti si facilement.

Souviens-toi du rire de Bella, souviens-toi des yeux morts de l'enfant. Souviens-toi de la nausée qui t'a saisi, souviens-toi de ta nuit achevée dans la cuvette des WC.

Souviens-toi que t'étais pas fait pour être un meurtrier. Souviens-toi aussi qu'on ne quitte pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Souviens-toi du jour où tu as compris que tu devrais mourir pour lui.

Tu ne pouvais pas partir, tu ne supportais pas de rester.

C'est drôle, hein, que la seule personne vers laquelle tu as voulu te tourner, était ton lâcheur de frère. Tu as cru, un instant cru, que Sirius pourrait t'aider.

La fierté des Black t'a bien vite remis les yeux en face des trous. Sirius n'en avait plus rien à faire, de toi, il t'avait déjà laissé derrière. Et tu refusais de lui donner la satisfaction d'admettre que tu t'étais trompé toutes ces années.

Pourtant c'est bien à cause de Sirius, que tu es là, à te noyer dans une eau rouge de ton propre sang.

C'est bizarre de dire que tu as trouvé le courage de retourner ta veste, le jour où tu as vu ton frère mêler à la même bataille que toi. Mais dans le camp opposé, évidemment.

Sirius, lui, ne t'a même pas aperçu. Dès que tu as vu son visage, sa baguette cracher des sorts, tu as transplané. Tu as déserté les rangs du Lord Noir, et tu savais que tu allais le payer.

Tu as abandonné la bataille, parce qu'au moment où tu as reconnu ton frère, tu t'apprêtais à lui lancer un sortilège de mort. Les mots étaient déjà sur le bout de ta langue, le mouvement déjà amorcé. Mais ce visage, si familier, t'avait retenu, et tu avais disparu.

Regie, tu te souviens de ce jour où tu as réalisé que tu ne pouvais pas être engagé dans une guerre durant laquelle tu risquais de tuer ton propre frère ?

Sirius n'aurait probablement pas eu autant de scrupules, à ta place.

Mais Sirius ne défendait pas une cause à laquelle il ne croyait pas. Sirius ne se battait pas pour un maitre que tu savais déjà presque immortel et totalement inhumain. Sirius avait choisi son camp avec sa conscience, toi tu l'avais fait avec ton nom.

Tout ça parce que tu avais voulu être un vrai Black. C'est un peu ridicule, tu ne trouves pas ?

Tout ça parce que Sirius avait finalement eu raison de partir, et parce que tu n'avais jamais eu le courage de le suivre. Tout ça pour ton frère.

Et maintenant tu meurs, Regie, tu meurs, et ma voix commence à s'étouffer.

Mais t'inquiète pas, petit martyre, Sirius ne saura jamais que tu l'as tant aimé.

Il serait encore capable d'en rire. Et puis, il a déjà choisi ce crétin de Potter. Avec le recul, tu te rends compte qu'il a été un bien meilleur frère que toi.

Eh, Regie, avant que je ne parte pour de bon, tu veux bien te souvenir d'un dernier truc ?

T'en fais pas, tu ne vas pas devoir remonter très loin.

Seulement, souviens-toi du visage que tu as reconnu, juste après celui de Sirius, entre les lumières des sortilèges. Souviens-toi des cheveux ébouriffés de Potter, de ses lunettes de travers. Souviens-toi que tu aurais pu le tuer, d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Souviens-toi que tu aurais pu être à nouveau le seul frère de Sirius.

Souviens-toi que tu as compris que tu ne pourrais pas. Souviens-toi que tu t'es dit que tu allais mourir, de toute façon. Souviens-toi qu'avant de transplaner, tu as pensé que tu laissais ton frère entre de bonne main.

Entre les mains de ce James que tu détestes tant, mais que Sirius a choisi, comme il a choisi le bon camp. Tu aurais dû faire confiance à ses choix dès le début, tu ne crois pas ?

Je suis certain que tu aurais pu te plaire, chez les lions.

Allez, Reg, tu peux partir maintenant. Tes larmes se sont mêlées à ton sang, et le fond du lac t'attire inexorablement.

Ferme les yeux, Regulus. Le noir ne te mangera pas. Je suis là pour l'écarter. Ecoute simplement ma voix. Voilà, c'est bien. Ne lutte plus. Tout ira bien. Je te le promets.

Meurs, Regulus, ne t'en fait pas. Je suis là.

Dis, Regie, j'ai encore une dernière question.

Pourquoi m'as tu donné la voix de Sirius ?

* * *

Dis, Regie, tu m'entends encore, depuis ton au-delà, ou je sais pas quoi ? Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps, mais j'ai une très bonne raison de revenir. Je te promets, je resterais pas longtemps. J'ai juste quelque chose à te faire écouter.

Tu l'entends, Regie, tu entends Sirius ?

Tu entends ses pleurs, sa rage, sa colère ?

Tu entends son deuil ?

Ecoute le, écoute le se lamenter, se maudire, se détester. Ecoute le pleurer son frère.

Ecoute son désespoir. Ça te fait du bien, non ? De penser qu'il ne t'a finalement pas oublié.

Alors écoute le hurler, Regie, et souviens-toi de lui. Souviens-toi de ton frère, et aime le comme tu ne t'es jamais autorisé à le faire. Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas grave de pleurer. Ecoute, même Sirius le fait.

Tu es parti, tu es mort maintenant. Arrête de t'en faire, d'accord ?

Eh, Regulus, s'il te plait, une dernière chose.

Fais semblant de ne pas entendre le nom de James vibrer dans sa voix.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Et que ce soit le cas ou non, la case review attend votre avis avec impatience ( bon, d'accord, c'est moi qui attend votre avis avec impatience... S'il vous plait ? ^^)**

 **Kisssss les lecteurs !**


End file.
